Hating Eli Goldsworthy
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Clare Edwards is the most popular girl in Degrassi and also the most bratty. When she meets a green eyed boy will she hurt him more than he was hurt in his dark past? Will she cut him so deep that he can never recover?
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the Degrassi hallway, with my two besties, I Clare Edwards flipped my curly gorgeous hair. Alli and Jenna, my besties, followed, one on each side, as we walked into the lunchroom. Half of the school day had already gone by. I couldn't wait to go to English after lunch. Ms. Dawes is definitely my all time favorite teacher. I wasn't going to let anyone know I had a favorite teacher though. I ate my sandwich slowly as boys around the lunchroom stared at my intensely. I smiled to myself at my already large and still growing popularity. Jake, the hottest and best boyfriend in the entire world, sat next to me. I smiled at him and he returned the favor with a cute little smile. I continued to eat as he did the same. Could life get any better?

I opened my locker and began to take my English books out. Alli's locker was next to mine and Jenna's was next to hers. I applied some pink lip gloss as I stared at the tiny mirror on my locker door. You are beautiful. I thought to myself. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

"Can someone tell me where Dawes room is?" I closed my locker and turned to look where the voice had came from. I saw a boy. Not as tall as Jake but a little taller than me. He was wearing completely black clothing. He stared at me, obviously waiting for an answer.

"What Emo Kid?" I snapped making him look away.

"Shesh. I was just wondering where I have to go for English and by the looks of it, you're the same age as me." He said pointing to my red shirt. He was wearing a black shirt but he must have already talked to one of the teachers and learned that he has to wear a red shirt instead of his stupid band tee.

"Who cares? Your still emo and a kid." I snorted, purposely letting my shoulder slam into his as I headed towards the English classroom. It was about three minutes before I saw Ms. Dawes walk in with that emo boy following her. How did he find her? Does he already know her?

"Alright, students. This year we will have partners for all of the writing projects." She instructed receiving a mixture of annoyed responses or excited responses.

"The students paired are; Susanne William and Jeff Young, Lex David and Veronica Lewis, James Irise and Gillian Raven, um….Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards." I looked up from my desk at my name. Who's Elijah Goldsworthy? I turn my head from left to right trying to find my partner. Everyone is paired up except….. No. No. I'm paired with emo boy? This is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurry up to Ms. Dawes desk. "There has to be a misunderstanding. I cannot be partnered with that!" I screech pointing at the green eyed boy now staring at me. I know he heard me but he didn't act hurt. He just laughed.

"Ms. Edwards go take a seat next to Mr. Goldsworthy. I want you two to get to know each other. Now." She directed me and I stomped over to the desk next to the weirdo.

"I'm…" He started as he stuck out his hand.

"I don't care." I hiss as I slap his hand away. He shrugs as he leans back in his chair.

"It's actually Eli, not…I don't care. I've never met him. Does he resemble me?" He chuckled as I crossed my arms with a scowl on my flawless face.

"Shut up." I growled but he continued to laugh. He put a hand over his chest as he slowly calmed down. I continued to glare as I heard the clock tick across the room.

"And you are…." He asked me as I gave him the most menacing frown I could pull off.

"Clare, Clare Edwards. Do not talk to me out of this classroom. Got it?" I spat at him.

"You do know that every time you frown it causes more and more wrinkles." He whispered his once laughing demeanor now serious. I widened my eyes as I quickly adjusted my face to were I was no longer frowning but I still looking evil. He began another laughing fit once again as I let my frown take over once again. After staring off in space for almost ten minutes, Eli was the first to break the silence.

"I'm new here." He told me.

"And I care why." I shot back.

"Well I need someone to show me around and I was kinda wondering if-"

"I could walk around poor Elijah." I cut him off again.

"My name's Eli." He whispered then continued, "And that would be kind of helpful."

"I told you that I will not talk to you outside of this classroom."

"You don't have to. I just need help."

"Sorry. No can do, caprindo."

"Whatever." He said with a roll of his eyes and got up from his table. He left the classroom just like that. Who does that? I turn my attention back to the clock. Oh, it's time to go. I got up from my seat and quickly left the room. I headed towards my locker but stopped when I heard Eli talking to someone.

"_I was in a hurry….Yes…..I'm sorry dad, I was already late and I didn't want to waste time getting something I thought I didn't need….Yeah…I'll just leave early…..I'll be fine until I get home." _I heard him finish the strange conversation that must have been on his phone since I didn't hear another voice. I turned the corner towards my locker and opened. Of course his has to be next to mine. I see his face shoved in the locker as I walk past him. I shove my books in my locker.

"Hey emo boy." I heard a loud familiar voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry the last two chapters were so short. I hope this longer chapter makes it up to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

I turn to see Fitz towering over Eli. He closed his locker door and looked up at the taller, stronger, and obviously hotter boy.

"Can I help you?" He asked Fitz who laughed alongside his buddies.

"Clare, is this wacko bothering you?" Fitz asked me while glaring at Eli.

"Uhh. Not at the moment. No." I smiled charmingly at the older boy.

"You better keep it that way." He hissed punching Eli in his stomach. My English partner grabbed his chest as he fell to the ground. I almost felt a little sorry for him. Almost. I closed my locker door and stepped over him, walking away. I hate him and it's going to stay that way.

After P.E. I grabbed my needed books from my locker and left the school. I biked back to my house. No one was home. I worked on my homework for awhile before I decided to take a walk. I took a short cut to my favorite pond in the forest. I stopped when I heard a familiar voice talking. I stayed hidden by a tree as I watched Eli sitting next to the pond and talking to himself.

"I swear I didn't mean to….Well at first. It's just so hard to stop. Help me. Julia, I need you." He whispered. Who's Julia? Is she blind? Is he an alcoholic?

"Who are you talking to, weirdo?" I ask coming out of the darkness. I saw him jump as he turned to look at me. He quickly wiped his eyes before he got up and ran away from me. Wow what a cry baby. I laugh to myself before I make my way back home.

Next Day

_Beep….beep…..beep. _I slammed my fist on the alarm clock making it shut up. I quickly got up out of bed and got changed.

"Jake's here!" My mom yelled up to me. _Awww. Jake's so sweet. Always giving me rides. I have to hurry._ I run around my room doing the finished touches. I run downstairs and wave to my parents before I leave the house and get into Jake's red pickup.

"Hey." He smiled giving me a quick peck on my check before starting the truck.

"Hi." I reply with a small smile.

We arrive at the school quickly and Jake parks next to a hearse. A hearse? Did someone die? More importantly is it Biana? I can only hope so. Jake and I walk inside the building and go our separate ways. I go to my locker and can see Eli next to mine digging through his, already cluttered, locker. I roll my eyes before I grab my math book out of my locker. I slam the door hoping I could a reaction out of my English partner, but don't succeed. I shrug my shoulder before I go to class.

I take my seat next to Alli and Jenna. We, all three eat lunch in silence. Jake is eating with his friends while I'm eating with mine. I see emo boy is sitting alone. Ha. Like I didn't expect that. I peacefully eat my lunch before heading towards English. Great I get to be with that goth kid. I take a seat next to Eli who appears to be coloring on his nails. Wow.

"I want everyone to get with their partners and talk about what you did last summer. Tomorrow we will actually start working on a paper." Ms. Dawes instructed. I turned towards Eli who just stares down at his now black nails.

"Let's talk about my summer. It was great. I got to go to the beach where I got this gorgeous tan." I say gesturing towards myself. Eli looked emotionless. I stared at him. This is the first time I've realized that his is actually a little good looking. "Are you going to say anything?" I ask him. He looks up at me with the saddest, emptiest looking expression I've ever seen in my life.

"My summer was horrible." He whispered his voice cracking as he did so. I rolled my eyes at him before turning my attention to my desk. _If he doesn't want to talk then so be it._ The torture of school ended and I was finally back home. Maybe Eli is at the pond again. I've been meaning to apologize for Fitz beating on him. I may be bratty but I do have a heart. I jog back to my favorite park where the guy I was looking for was sitting in the same spot he was yesterday. "Eli?" I ask slowly walking towards him. _Just remember not to say anything snotty or he'll run off._

"What?" He snapped getting up and staring at me. "You want your friend to come beat me up more. Is that it or do you want to do it yourself?"

Ouch. "Look, Eli, I'm sorry. I didn't want Fitz to hit you. It wasn't my fault." I shot back hoping to get him to see my side of the story.

"That's not the part that hurt the most. The part that hurt the most was that you walked away. I laid on the ground of Degrassi halls, because of your friend, and you simply stepped over me." He yelled at me.

"And I regret it. I thought about what I did to you and now I know my mistake. I should've stopped Fitz sooner and I should've helped you up. I'm sorry. Okay?" I told him, hoping to calm him down. He began to take deep breaths. What's this dude's problem?

"Wanna be friends?" I ask taking a gulp. It will put my conscience to peace and also keep my reputation clean. I hate to say it but becoming friends with emo boy will benefit me. It will just show everyone how popular I am, that even freaks think I'm amazing. I'm so smart.

"Sure." He whispers smiling at me. I guess that made him feel better?

"Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Kay?" I ask him painting a fake smile on my face. Once that partnering thing is over I'll never have to see his dumb face again. I walk away without letting him get another word in.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I wanna know! I don't care if you tell me my flaws as long as there are no flames. Seriously I'm allergic to fire. I hope you liked it and please, please tell me if there is anything I did wrong or anything you really liked. Thank you so much. :D**

**-leaveless**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. You guys make my day. I'm not going to be posting much this weekend, if at all, because my dog just passed away last night. I'm very surprised I'm able to post this without crying my eyes out. I hope you understand. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. **

**ilovetaylorswift13- Thank you so much for leaving me such a long review. You made my day. I'm so glad you are enjoying my story so far! I hope you like this chapter just as much. **

**Eclare55512- Thank you! That means so much to me. I'm so happy you like it!**

**Goodluck0- I'm pretty excited too. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Cy23- That's what I was going for. I've seen a few stories here and there with Clare being popular and I'm hoping that my story takes a different approach then any other out there. Thank you for leaving me your review. **

**I don't own Degrassi or the characters in Degrassi. **

* * *

_A Month Later_

Hand in hand, I walk inside the school with Jake. He smiles at me before he heads to his locker and I head to mine. I reach my locker and watch Eli as he talks to some boy I've never met before. Sounds like the golden opportunity to make myself even more popular than I already am. I walk over to the two.

"Hello, Eliiii." I drag out his name as I say it.

"Hello, Clareeee." He mocks me as I glare at him, non-playfully.

"Who's your friend?" I ask smiling at the boy wearing a beanie.

"Oh, Clare this is Adam and Adam this is Clare." He smirks as Adam holds out his hand and I shook it.

"You could say we're practically brothers." Adam smiles punching Eli in the arm lightly.

"You wish." Eli replies slapping his friend on the shoulder. I roll my eyes and walk to my class, hoping first period will be over with soon. I wonder why I never saw Adam with Eli before since they're obviously pretty good friends. Oh well. It's not like I care anyway.

_Later That Day_

Finally school is over and I can get out of that hell hole. I mentally slap myself as I ask God to forgive me for my language although it was only in my head. I make my way to the pond again really hoping Eli wasn't there. Probably just in spite of me, he is. I take a seat next to him as comfortably as I can. "Hey." He whispers looking over at me with that stupid smirk of his.

"Hi." I say while biting my lip. _Just remember this is going to benefit you._

"What are you planning for this sun filled weekend?" He asks me while shaking his head making his long bangs leave his eyes.

"Oh you know. The usual. Have a sleepover with the girls. Go to the movies with Jake and his friends." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. I look over at Eli who appears to be laughing? "What's so funny?" I ask annoyed at the fact that this boy has the nerves to laugh at me.

"Sounds like fun." He replies sarcastically. If only this dumb boy knew he's the one being played. I do what I always do, I roll my eyes.

"And you have something better to do?" I see him about to open his mouth when I cut him off, "Didn't think so."

He quickly shuts his mouth and playfully glares at me while I return it with a real one. I can't believe I'm making myself be friends with this dude. I hear a loud buzz and take my phone from my pocket.

_4 Text Messages, 2 Calls_

_Text Messages_

_Where are you? -Jenna_

_Hey, girl! Why aren't you at my house by now? - Alli_

_Text me! -Alli_

_Why won't you answer your phone? -Jenna_

_Calls_

"_Hey Clare, it's Alli. Are you still coming to my house for a girl's night? Me..and Jenna are worried about you. Where are you?" _

"_Clare, this is Jenna. Are you okay? I asked Jake but he doesn't have a clue where you are either. Call me back."_

Wow. It's been a total of ten minutes and I've already gotten four texts and two calls. At least I now have any excuse to get away from Eli. I giggle lightly from my newfound happiness. Thank you, Lord!

"What?" He looks at my dumbly.

"I just got a hilarious text. Gotta go." I jump up from where I was sitting and run towards me house. Once inside my room I pack every think I need into a designer bag and sling it over my shoulder. I'm going to have an amazing weekend. I can't wait to see Jake tomorrow! Little did I know that a green eyed boy and his beanie wearing best friend had plans to watch the same movie at the same time as myself and Jake.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. I will make the next one longer which will hopefully make it up to you. Tell me if you liked it or hated it. Do you think I should put in Eli's POV or just keep it Clare? Do you want more Eli and Adam interaction? Do you want to see a little more Cake? Do you want more Eli vs. Clare? More of Clare with her friends? Tell me what you're hoping for or wanting! I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter. I hope it's not too boring. Thank you for reading and have a great day.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great weekend. I have received some very nice reviews that I would like to say thanks to. I also want to thank all of the favorites and story alerts 'Hating Eli Goldsworthy' got.  
**

**DramaLovingMisfit- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'll have Eli's POV in this chapter.**

**ilovetaylorswift13- I love your suggestion. I'm actually thinking about using it. Thank you so much for your awesome idea and your review.  
**

**Cy23- I have Eli's POV in this chapter with more Adam. :) I'll make sure I write Eli's perspective more because I enjoy it and I know you would like more of him. Thank you so much. I only had her for two years but she was a good little doggy. I really appreciate you taking your time to review. :D  
**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters of Degrassi. If I did Eli and Clare would already get back together.  
**

* * *

**_Eli_**

I turn my head to look at Adam. His tongue at the side of his mouth as he moves the controller all around in the air like a crazy person. I huff loudly as I fold my arms together. He presses a button making the game pause as he slowly looks over at me. "What's your problem, dude?" He asks me, out of breath.

"You're hogging the controller!" I yell with a roll of my eyes.

"Well considering I'm not the one who lost it, I should be allowed to play as long as I want to." He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not the one who lost it! You are." I say glaring at him as he chuckles lightly.

"Sure. Sure I am." He says sitting the controller on the ground and placing a hand on his stomach as he starts to roll on the floor laughing.

"You are!" I say pointing at him.

"I need to use the bathroom." He says suddenly jumping from the floor, pulling out the controller from the TV, and running to the bathroom. I shake my head as I fall back onto the couch. I stare up at the ceiling. I wonder if Clare thinks I'm weird. She's been acting like she despises me only about...all the time. I'm starting to wonder if this friendship was a good idea. She's friends with Fitz, the person who makes my life more of a living hell then it usually is. She's popular, I'm not. I just don't think it's healthy for me to be friends with her. She's beautiful but she has a boyfriend and I have Julia. My doubts disappear when I hear Adam stomping towards me. His face is priceless as he whispers, "I lost the controller."

**_Clare_**

My head thumps as I hear Alli and Jenna texting away at their phones. Jake's probably at basketball practice so I can't text him. Alli and Jenna are right here so it would be kind of awkward to text them. I decide on making a list. I pull out a paper and begin writing.

_15 Reasons Why I Hate Eli Goldsworthy_

_1. His controlling eyes.  
_

_2. He's emo.  
_

_3. His favorite color is black.  
_

_4. He likes to play video games.  
_

_5. He's extremely sarcastic.  
_

_6. He has random tempers.  
_

_7. He's friends with weirdos.  
_

_8. He's not at all popular.  
_

_9. His favorite place to go is the pond.  
_

_10. He's shorter than Jake.  
_

_11. He's really weak.  
_

_12. He loves horror movies.  
_

_13. He's likes all things dark and creepy.  
_

_14. He skips class more than anyone else.  
_

_15. He is naive.  
_

I smile at the last one. It's completely and totally him. I yawn as I shove the paper into my pocket. I can't wait for tomorrow. I pull my phone out and look at the time. 9:00pm. I guess I better go ahead and get some rest. The faster I fall asleep the faster I'll see Jake.

_**Eli**  
_

I roll over on my bed when I suddenly fall to the hard floor. I open my eyes as I rub the back of my head. Where am I? I look around trying to figure out where the loud snoring is coming from. I see a ball of something in the corner of the room. I crawl over to 'it'. Adam? I look back at where I thought my bed was. Oh. It's Adam's couch. That explains the uncomfortably small amount of rolling space. I shake Adam lightly as I look up at the clock. 12:30pm. Holy shit. How long did we sleep? Oh God. The movie starts in thirty freaking minutes. "ADAM! WAKE UP!" I yell shaking him as hard as I can. "Mmm." He mumbles snuggling into the corner. Ugh. I get up and go to the kitchen. I grab a cup from the cabinet and pour water from the sink into it. I slowly sneak towards Adam. I let the water pour from the cup all over Adam's night clothes. And he doesn't move at all! I smile wickedly as I turn on the power to the playstation. I turn up the volume. "I lost the controller!" Adam screams as he jumps from the corner. He looks down at his wet, soggy clothes than up at me with a grin that makes me fear for my life.

"Wanna hug, buddy?" He says as he starts to chase me around the house. He stops directly in front of a large clock and glares at me as if he's going to murder me at any second. "We have 15 freakin' minutes to get ready to see Money Monsters?" He screamed as he ran past me to his room. I quickly changed in the bathroom, hoping we wouldn't be late. My life is on the line. I run out of the bathroom and stand by the front door patiently waiting for Adam. Man, he's an extremely slow changer. I tap my shoe on the floor as Adam comes bounding down the stairs. After a short seven minute drive I jump out of the car and Adam follows. We run up to the ticket guy and buy our tickets. We quickly walk into the theater and find our seats. I stare at the commercials on the giant screen. I can hear Adam chomping on popcorn as loud as humanly possible. I know he's trying to get me back. I hear a familiar giggling coming from the stairs. No. Clare and her dumb boyfriend plus his idiot friends are here and coming into our row. I'm gonna die. I nudge Adam and he looks over at the them. Clare waves at us as she takes the seat next to me and her boyfriend next to her. Why did we have to pick the longest movie. I'm going to be sitting here for over 3 hours with her next to me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm also hoping it's not too short. Please tell me what you did or didn't like in a review. I love to hear your opinions and requests. Is there anything that you would like to see more of? Would you like more of Eli's point of view? Are there any other Degrassi characters that you would like to see more of in this story? Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for all of the story alerts, favorites, and reviews. You guys make me so happy! :D**

**eclarelover- You are so sweet. That means so much to me. Thank you so much for such an awesome review. You gave me inspiration to get my lazy butt going and post this chapter.**

**ilovetaylorswift13- Once again thank you so much for taking your time to review and leave a pretty long one at that.**

**degrassilover15- Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Eclare55512- I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing it makes my day. **

**Cy23- No, thank you….again. ;) All your questions shall be answered in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Nope I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters associated with it. But oddly enough I own a pinecone named Jim.**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Jake_

And of course she wants to sit next to them. I can't stand her being friends with these two nimrods. Who knows what they could pull. Clare is mine and I will not let her go like that idiot K.C. did. If only he knew that Saint Clare would grow hot after he broke up with her. He was the one holding her back. I love her and will do anything in my power to keep her loving me.

I take a seat next to my girlfriend and best friend. I give Clare a quick kiss on her cheek before I turn my attention to the movie.

_Clare_

I smile snuggling into Jake's chest. His idiot friends stuff their faces into their popcorn as I try to watch the movie. I look over at Eli and Adam. Adam smiles with his mouth full of popcorn. I almost throw up but quickly put on a fake smile. Eli's too into the movie to even notice me looking at him. Now that I get a clear look at him he's not all that ugly. What am I saying? Of course he's ugly. I mean look at him. With his stupid blacks clothes. His dumb hypnotizing green eyes. And his idiotically perfectly cut hair. I shake my head and snuggle deeper into Jake. He pats my back before turning to talk to his friends. I roll my eyes and sit up. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Eli is staring dead at me. I turn my head to glare at him as I growl, "What?" He laughs lightly before looking away. Ugh. I hate him.

_Eli_

The movie finally finishes. And boy am I glad. I was about to rip out my ears if I had to listen to Jake's friends for much longer. I sat up and Adam followed suit. We both begin to walk down the row as I heard Clare call my name. I look up and she quickly grabs Jake and kisses him. I turn away and pretend as if I haven't seen a thing. Me and Adam leave the movie theater and head towards Adam's house.

_Adam_

I saw the whole thing. I'm confused why Clare keeps doing this to Eli. It's like she strings him on then kisses Jake in front of him. I'm not sure what her problem is but I'm started to get annoyed. Me and Eli each grab a consol and begin playing Destroy The Alien 9. I beat Eli in the first minute of gaming and know something is up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He answers to fast.

"Eli, I know you. You can tell me anything."

"It's just that. I have different feeling towards Clare."

"Different how."

"I like her but I'm scared…"

"That something will happen?" I finish for him. He nods and sit's the controller down.

"I'm not sure if she hates me or likes me. She's sending me mixed signals. I mean I know she has a boyfriend and all but she acts like she likes me when Jake's not around."

"Maybe she's scared too?" I suggest patting Eli's back before continuing, "I'm sure everything will work out."

The truth is I'm not sure if everything will work out. What if Eli's heart ends up crushed again? I know there is no absolute way he could take it. I sigh before I unpause the game and go back to trying to beat the alien.

* * *

**I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long to post a new chapter. I've just been so busy lately. I really hope you like this chapter and if you guys would leave a review that would be great. And if you don't mind can you please leave me a suggestion on what I should do next because I'm out of ideas at the moment. Thanks and have a great day.**


	7. Very Important

**Hello. I'm sorry it's taken me such a long time to update. I'm also sorry that this is not another update. I have absolutely no inspiration what so ever for this story right now. This is where you come in. I either need you to help me but sending me a few ideas or to tell me if I should even continue this story or not. I love this story and would very much like to continue it but I need your help. I am out of ideas at the moment. Please help me out if you want this story to continue! **

**-leaveless**


End file.
